Comme un doux refrain - Traduction
by Shadora
Summary: "Cela signifie que vous devriez vous préparer à ce qui pourrait arriver," dit le Dr. García. "On se souvient à peine de cet homme. Peu importe qui a encore des souvenirs de lui et a arrêté la Dernière Mort… cela pourrait ne pas être assez. Peut-être qu'il finira par retrouver ses forces et se réveiller. Ce serait l'issue idéale. Mais sa condition n'est pas prometteuse, Señora."
1. Overture

**Hello !**

 **...Oui, je sais... C'est pas sérieux de commencer une autre fic' alors que LLDF est pas fini (loin d'être fini !). Mais pour ma défense, ceci est une traduction ! Et je voulais absolument partager avec vous, chers francophones, ce chef-d'oeuvre !**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'oublie pas mon bébé glacé ! Je pense pouvoir poster Dimanche prochain, et avec Parcoursup de fait, j'aurais plus de temps libre ! Et même si les derniers mois seront difficiles, je me rattraperait sans faute pendant les vacances si besoin est !**

 **Bref, pas plus de blabla ! Je vous poste le premier chapitre, traduction de la Fanfiction "Like a gentle refrain", de _Bookworm Gal_ , qui a accepté que je traduise son travail !**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni les personnages et l'univers de _Coco_ , ni l'histoire qui va suivre, puisqu'elle est de l'invention de ****_Bookworm Gal._**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Comme un doux refrain

1\. Overture

« Je suis désolé, Señora Rivera, mais je ne sais pas à quel point je peux être utile. »

« Ne me donnez pas d'excuses. Je vous connais depuis trop longtemps et je sais que vous êtes un _médico_ compétent, » dit-t-elle d'un ton sec. « Dr. García, vous avez un patient devant vous. Il doit y avoir quelque chose que vous pouvez faire pour l'aider. Vous devez au moins _essayer_.

Le squelette ne tressaillit même pas à son ton tranchant. Sa maison au Pays des Morts était en bas de la rue de celle de la famille Rivera. Il les connaissait déjà. Il leur avait même déjà acheté des chaussures à l'occasion. Il avait été témoin de la force de la nature qu'était Imelda avec un but en tête. Elle ne pouvait plus le choquer ou l'intimider.

Et il avait aussi soigné des centaines de personnes, dans la vie et dans la mort. Il avait déjà fait face à des membres de familles de patients furieux, et désespérés, et effrayés. Elle le savait alors même que les mots sortaient de sa bouche. Il n'était pas un homme que l'on intimidait ou qui cachait des faits, peu importe qu'ils soient bons ou cruels. Il pouvait essayer d'adoucir le choc, mais il ne se retiendrait pas. Ses marquages faciaux consistaient en de courtes et simples lignes vertes le long des pommettes et pas grand-chose d'autre, aussi pratiques et directs que le docteur lui-même.

Il n'inventait pas d'excuses. Il disait la vérité. Il n'y aurait sans doute pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire. Imelda ne voulait juste pas l'admettre.

« Señora, je comprends que c'est une situation stressante, mais vous devez comprendre, » dit le Dr. García. « Cela… cela n'arrive pas. Je ne connais personne qui se soit approché autant de la Dernière Mort et l'ai fait… s'arrêter. »

Imelda regarda avec réticence la silhouette allongée mollement sur son lit. Indépendamment du fait qu'ils étaient tous morts depuis longtemps, il était celui qui semblait absolument sans vie. Peu importe à quel point ses sentiments pouvaient être mitigés à l'encontre de l'homme, le voir comme ça lui faisait mal.

Aussitôt après qu'ils aient renvoyé Miguel à la maison avec leur bénédiction, ce fut comme si le garçon avait emporté le reste de la force rapidement déclinante d'Héctor avec lui. Il avait réussi à rester éveillé juste assez longtemps pour voir que Miguel avait réussi, que le garçon était parti avant que ce ne soit vraiment le lever du soleil. Il était même parvenu à sourire faiblement à Imelda, comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose. Mais son épuisement avait submergé son entêtement, les fréquents soubresauts de lumière dorée qui enserraient son corps remplacés par une lueur constante. Il était alors tombé dans l'inconscience totale. Et aucune de leurs voix et leurs suppliques n'avait pu l'atteindre.

Ils savaient ce que ça signifiait, qu'il serait de la poussière dans quelques instants. Qu'il succombait au destin destiné à tous ceux qui étaient oubliés par les vivants. Et pourtant… il était resté. Brillant alors que la Dernière Mort tentait de le réclamer, il ne disparut pas, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait et comment il était parvenu à rester, mais Imelda connaissait un fait indéniable. Ils ne pouvaient pas le quitter. Il était mort une fois, loin de la maison et sans personne. Personne excepté peut-être Ernesto, ce qui était presque pire que d'être seul. Au moins quand Imelda était morte, elle avait été entourée de sa famille. Cela avait été refusé à Héctor la première fois. S'ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre pour lui, ils s'assureraient au moins qu'il ne soit pas seul.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester sur le balcon des coulisses longtemps. Rosita et Victoria avouèrent avoir tourné la caméra pour exposer les crimes d'Ernesto à son public (bien qu'au moins, la position d'Héctor avait été hors champ tout ce temps). Des curieux finiraient par venir voir et l'idée d'autant d'étrangers se rassembler autour de lui alors qu'il était aussi vulnérable faisait naître en elle des émotions désagréables. Sans meilleures idées, Oscar et Felipe aidèrent à soulever la silhouette lumineuse sur le dos de Pepita et ils s'envolèrent vers leur maison.

Une part d'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Héctor survive au voyage. Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de se transformer en poussière à tout moment. Imelda garda un bras autour de lui pour maintenir son corps mou en équilibre sur le dos bondé de Pepita, mais elle n'osa pas mettre trop de pression dans son étreinte. Ses os semblaient si légers et fragiles sous ses mains. Comme des coquilles d'œufs. Comme s'ils se _briseraient_ s'ils ne faisaient pas attention.

Mais ils avaient réussi à atterrir dans la cour et même à le porter à l'intérieur sans désastre. Ne sachant pas où l'emmener, Imelda ordonna à ses frères de le mettre dans sa chambre. C'était l'endroit le plus proche avec un lit, alors c'était une décision pratique plutôt qu'émotionnelle. Ils placèrent la grande silhouette inanimée sur son édredon avec autant de précautions que possible. Mais Héctor n'avait montré aucun signe d'amélioration ni n'avait succombé à la Dernière Mort. Il restait à la limite même, brillant de façon continue sans pour autant se transformer en poussière.

Elle pouvait à peine regarder la silhouette luminescente sur son lit. Ce n'était pas seulement la lumière dorée qui provenait de ses os ou même les décennies de haine en elle s'opposant avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Il était trop silencieux et immobile. Il était trop fragile et instable. Et il semblait… vide. Comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là.

Imelda savait que ça n'avait pas de sens, mais il ressemblait plus que quiconque au Pays des Morts à un cadavre. Ils étaient tous morts. C'était le principe. Il en avait simplement plus l'air. Comme si tout ce qui se trouvait sur son lit était une coquille vide et que le véritable lui était déjà parti.

Mais c'était impossible car ils savaient, _elle_ savait… C'était impossible car ils disparaissaient avec la Dernière Mort. Et Héctor était juste devant elle. Peu importe ce qu'il semblait ou à quel point il avait l'air vide allongé là, il n'était pas parti. Il ne pouvait pas l'être. Quelque chose le gardait ici, bien qu'à peine.

Il ne l'avait pas quittée. Pas cette fois. Pas encore.

Julio avait été celui qui avait suggéré d'appeler le docteur García pour voir s'il pouvait aider. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait de meilleure idée. Et il était probablement leur seul espoir de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait savoir ce qu'il se passait ou comment ils pouvaient aider.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de travail pour un _médico_ au Pays des Morts. Les maladies et la plupart des blessures qui frappaient les vivants ne pouvaient pas affecter les morts. Des fractures mineures, plus fréquentes chez ceux dont on ne se souvenait pas très bien, étaient souvent replacées sans aide en utilisant des attelles vendues à cet effet. Des fractures plus sérieuses, cependant, étaient souvent laissées aux bons soins d'un _médico._

Et parfois, quand les victimes pouvaient se l'offrir ou que quelqu'un d'autre prenait pitié d'eux, les _médicos_ feraient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour soulager les symptômes dû à l'approche de la Dernière Mort. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter à part les vivants, en se rappelant de la pauvre âme, mais ils pouvaient toujours tenter d'apaiser leurs souffrances.

Mais pour Héctor, cela _s'était_ arrêté. Son corps émettait toujours la lueur vive et perturbante, mais il n'avait pas disparu. Il était toujours avec eux. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient faire. Imelda refusait de considérer le contraire.

« Je peux vous donner une supposition sur ce qui lui arrive, Señora, » dit le Dr. García, posant son sac médical en cuir sur le lit, à côté de son patient. « Et je peux vous donner mes prédictions sur son pronostic. Je ne promets cependant pas d'avoir raison. Mais je ferais ce que je peux. »

Résistant à l'envie de céder à sa frustration face à l'entière situation, Imelda parla d'un ton égal. « D'accord. Pourquoi est-il comme cela ? »

« Je ne connais pas les détails ou les circonstances exactes, mais il semblerait qu'il ait été oublié et ait commencé à succomber à la Dernière Mort. Pourtant, alors qu'il allait disparaître complètement, je pense que quelqu'un s'est soudainement rappelé, » décrit-il, touchant le bras droit d'Héctor. « Cela l'a protégé de la Dernière Mort, mais il était déjà trop proche. Bien plus proche que qui que ce soit ne l'ait été sans être perdu. Les gens ne se souviennent pas soudainement une fois qu'ils ont suffisamment oublié pour que le mort en arrive à ce point, pas sans que quelque chose de très fort n'éclaire leur mémoire. Mais comme je l'ai dit, il semblerait qu'il se soit trop approché. La Dernière Mort lui as pris ses forces. Il a à peine l'énergie de rester avec nous et je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il est dans cet état. »

Coco. Imelda ferma brièvement les yeux. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Coco avait réussi à se souvenir. Elle savait que la mémoire de sa fille s'était dégradée ces dernières années. Elle l'avait vu aux derniers _Día de los Muertos_ quand ils visitaient. Cela faisait mal de voir sa fille si silencieuse, si triste, et si perdue dans son esprit affaiblit. Mais Coco avait réussi à se souvenir de son papá au dernier moment, l'ancrant avant qu'il ne puisse disparaître. Et Imelda suspectait que Miguel était responsable de ce petit miracle.

« Je vois plusieurs issues possibles, » continua le Dr. García. « Je ne sais pas laquelle est la plus probable. Mais je sais qu'il était affaibli depuis longtemps. Je reconnais les symptômes quand je les vois. Même à travers la lumière, je peux voir la décoloration de ses os. Cela prend du temps à arriver. Beaucoup de temps avec seulement des souvenirs faibles et à peine intactes pour le soutenir. »

Avec un grand soin qui rendit _quand même_ Imelda nerveuse ( _il était si fragile et cassant_ ), le Dr. García tira doucement sur le bras d'Héctor. Le membre ne résista même pas avant de se rendre à la légère pression, se délogeant du coude avec un _pop_.

Imelda essaya de ne pas grimacer alors que le _médico_ déroulait lentement le ruban adhésif autour de l'os proche de l'articulation. Bien que n'importe quel mort pouvait s'éparpiller sous les bonnes conditions et se rassembler, cela requérait normalement une pression bien plus forte. Il n'avait même pas eu à essayer. Héctor ne devrait pas se séparer aussi facilement.

Le Pays des Morts fonctionnait sur les souvenirs. Les souvenirs les empêchaient de disparaître. Les souvenirs les gardaient entiers, gardaient leurs os connectés quand leur chair avait depuis longtemps disparu. Mais Héctor avait seulement les souvenirs de Coco pour le garder entier.

Ce n'était pas assez. Les souvenirs faiblissants d'une femme qui l'avait vu pour la dernière fois lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un bambin n'était pas assez. Mais ils étaient tout ce qu'il avait. Ces souvenirs étaient la seule chose qui l'avaient empêché de disparaître plus tôt.

Plaçant le vieil adhésif de côté et sortant une fine attelle en bois de son sac médical, le Dr. García dit, « Et cette fracture est une preuve supplémentaire que c'est un état continu. » Etudiant le cubitus abîmé avec un détachement clinique, il positionna l'attelle et commença à enrouler la gaze autour de l'os avec une fluidité experte. « L'usure autour du bord de la fracture suggère que cela est arrivé il y a des mois. C'est une vieille blessure. Cela devrait avoir montré des signes de guérison maintenant. Mais ceux qui sont oubliés guérissent plus lentement. Ou pas du tout. »

Une fois qu'il sembla satisfait avec le cubitus nouvellement bandé, le Dr. García réattacha soigneusement le bras avant de contourner le lit pour atteindre l'autre côté. Il secoua brièvement la tête avant de travailler sur le bazar qui permettait à la jambe de rester entière.

« Je comprends qu'il ait été à la limite d'être oublié pendant pas mal de temps, » dit Imelda, essayant de ne pas penser à _pourquoi_ c'était le cas. « Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour lui maintenant ? »

« Cela signifie que vous devriez vous préparer à ce qui pourrait arriver, » dit doucement le Dr. García. « Señora, on se souvient à peine de cet homme. Peu importe qui a encore des souvenirs de lui et a arrêté la Dernière Mort… cela pourrait ne pas être assez. Peut-être qu'il finira par retrouver ses forces et se réveiller. Ce serait l'issue idéale. Mais sa condition n'est pas prometteuse, Señora. »

Alors que la fracture de son cubitus ne semblait pas trop mauvaise, son tibia se sépara en deux morceaux lorsque le _médico_ enleva le ruban adhésif. Et pourtant, lui et Miguel avait traversé la ville entière la nuit dernière. Imelda se surprit à se demander comment il y était parvenu. C'était plus facile que de prendre en considération les mots du _médico._

« Et il s'est baladé sur ça ? » marmonna le Dr. García, fixant les dommages. « À quoi pensait-il ? Même _s'_ il avait réussi à la replacer droit la première fois, essayer de supporter son poids sur ça l'aurais trop déplacé et l'aurais juste empiré. Il _devait_ poser une contrainte excessive sur son péroné, le délogeant même à chaque pas. Il secoua légèrement la tête avant de se diriger vers son sac de médecine. « Señora Rivera, ça ne vient pas seulement de la lumière de la Dernière Mort. Regardez-le attentivement. Il est trop immobile. Il ne respire pas. Nous avons beau ne pas mourir si nous ne le faisons pas, mais le comportement de nos corps se base principalement sur nos souvenirs de la vie. Nous mangeons, nous buvons, nous dormons et nous respirons. Quand quelqu'un s'est tellement affaibli que son corps n'a plus la force de respirer, que même ce souvenir subconscient n'est pas là, alors il reste très peu de cette personne. Dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance, il serait de la poussière peu après qu'il ait arrêté de respirer car on ne devient faible à ce point que lorsqu'on est oublié. »

Imelda se détourna du _médico_ alors qu'il alignait soigneusement les pièces brisées du tibia pour qu'elles s'emboîtent bien. Maintenant qu'elle savait quoi chercher, elle savait qu'il avait raison. La cage thoracique d'Héctor ne s'élevait ni ne descendait. Il ne respirait pas. Il ne le faisait plus depuis que la lumière dorée était passée de violents spasmes qui faisaient trembler son corps à la lueur plus constante qui aurait dû signaler la fin. Il était trop immobile.

C'est pour cela qu'il semblait si vide. C'est pour cela qu'il lui rappelait un cadavre. C'était pour cela que tout à propos de lui semblait maintenant erroné. Elle avait inconsciemment remarqué ce qui n'allait pas tandis qu'une grande partie de son esprit refusait d'admettre ce qu'il se passait.

« Peut-être qu'il guérira avec le temps et se réveillera. J'espère qu'il le fera, » dit le Dr. García. Les morceaux d'os alignés à sa satisfaction et les attelles positionnées pour supporter correctement la fracture, il commença à bander prudemment le tibia entier. « Mais il pourrait aussi ne jamais regagner conscience. Je vous ai dit que je n'avais jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un d'aussi totalement oublié dont on se souvient seulement au dernier moment. Je ne peux pas vous promettre quoi que ce soit. Il s'est approché très près de la Dernière Mort et il pourrait y avoir des conséquences. Il pourrait ne jamais retrouver les forces qu'elle lui a volé. Il pourrait ne jamais s'en remettre. Vous devez être préparée à cette possibilité. »

Elle lança un regard noir au _médico_ , mais il ne la regarda même pas. Son attention était uniquement sur son patient. Une fois que la jambe d'Héctor fut correctement bandée, il passa à sa cage thoracique. Il écarta l'une des bretelles, exposant un autre os brisé qu'il devait avoir remarqué plus tôt. Une côte fêlée, mais sans ruban adhésif pour servir de bandage comme les autres vieilles blessures. Une attelle ne serait cependant pas nécessaire pour celle-ci. Le Dr. García sortit un rouleau d'adhésif médical pour régler le problème.

Héctor irait bien. S'il n'avait pas d'espoir de rétablissement, le Dr. García ne prendrait pas autant de temps à replacer ses os aussi soigneusement. Imelda essaya de se concentrer obstinément sur cette pensée. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à considérer une autre possibilité.

Mais elle devait le faire.

« Alors il pourrait se réveiller ou pas avec le temps, » dit-elle d'un ton égal. « Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que ce sera. Alors qu'est-ce que vous me dites ? Qu'il pourrait passer le reste de son existence allongé sur ce lit ? »

Il la regarda avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la pitié, et elle eut une bouffée de colère. Elle _haïssait_ la pitié. Elle en avait reçu assez après qu'il soit devenu clair pour le reste de Santa Cecilia que son mari ne reviendrait jamais à la maison, bien avant qu'elle ne l'admette elle-même. Il fallut plusieurs crânes battus, courtoisie de son talent nouvellement développé de fabrication de chaussures, avant qu'ils n'apprennent à ne pas avoir pitié de la mère célibataire élevant sa fille et gérant un business. Imelda n'avait jamais eu besoin de pitié. Elle pouvait faire face à tout sans leur pitié.

« Il y a une autre possibilité, Señora, » dit doucement le Dr. García. « Il a été brièvement oublié. Même maintenant, on se souvient à peine de lui. La personne qui a réussi à retrouver ses souvenirs perdus à la dernière minute pourrait ne pas être une solution permanente. Elle pourrait oublier à nouveau. Aujourd'hui, demain, ou même dans quelques secondes. Il n'y a aucun moyen de le dire. Surtout sans savoir qui s'est souvenu de lui ou pourquoi cette personne s'est souvenue. »

Imelda s'apprêta à argumenter, mais les mots ne vinrent pas. Il avait raison. Peut-être que Miguel avait réussi à faire en sorte que Coco se souvienne, mais combien de temps cela durerait-il ? Coco serait-elle-même capable de partager ces souvenirs ? Miguel essaierait. Imelda savait qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour sauver Héctor, mais sans _foto_ et avec l'esprit défaillant de Coco… Elle pourrait ne pas être capable de les lui raconter. Elle pourrait même ne pas être capable de garder ces souvenirs jusqu'à la nuit tombée. L'existence d'Héctor dépendait de ce souvenir fragile datant de l'enfance. Il n'y avait personne d'autre pour se souvenir.

Elle repoussa l'émotion désagréable causée par cette pensée. Imelda n'avait pas de temps pour cela. Elle devait se concentrer sur des problèmes plus immédiats.

« Y a-t-il qui que ce soit qui peut être fait ? Ou êtes vous en train de me dire que tout ce que nous pouvons faire est attendre de voir s'il se réveille ou s'il se transforme en- » dit Imelda, s'interrompant soudainement quand elle entendit sa voix trembler légèrement.

Se redressant et attrapant son sac, le Dr. García dit, « Il n'y a pas grand-chose que nous pouvons faire pour l'aider à récupérer les forces que l'approche de la Dernière Mort lui a volé. Nous ne pouvons pas non plus nous assurer que les vivants se souviennent de lui. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est le garder aussi confortable que possible. »

Il plongea sa main dans son sac et en sortit une bouteille de verre vert. L'étiquette écrite à la main et l'épais bouchon de liège lui rappelaient les bouteilles similaires qu'elle recevait lorsque Coco tombait malade, enfant, tellement différents des tubes de pilules orange plus modernes que gardaient les plus vieux membres de sa famille vivante. Le Dr. García lui tendit la bouteille. Elle était lourde, Imelda entourant la surface lisse de ses deux mains alors que le liquide s'y agitait.

« On m'a appelé plusieurs fois quand quelqu'un était oublié, quand la Dernière Mort approche et que les êtres chers qui restent sont désespérés d'aider d'une quelconque manière, » continua-t-il. « Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'empêcher, mais il n'y aucune raison qu'ils soient accablés de douleur jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement ne les laisse engourdis. Je ne sais pas s'il ressent quoi que ce soit en ce moment, mais je vais vous laisser cela. » Il fit un geste vers la bouteille. « Les instructions sont sur l'étiquette. Qu'il commence à se rétablir ou pas, surveillez tout signe de détresse. Le médicament s'assurera qu'il ne souffre pas. Il s'occupera de n'importe quelle souffrance. »

Imelda hocha la tête, fixant la bouteille encore quelques secondes avant de la poser sur la table. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais au moins, c'était mieux que rien. Surtout vu que l'idée d'Héctor souffrant comme lorsque ses os s'illuminaient et le faisaient s'effondrer devant elle la nuit dernière, créait une boule serrée là où la gorge d'Imelda avait autrefois existé.

« _Gracias_ , Dr. García, » dit Imelda, se rappelant ses manières malgré tout. « J'apprécie ce que vous avez fait. »

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire plus pour… Je suis désolé, Señora, mais je ne crois pas que votre beau-fils m'ait dit qui était le patient quand il est venu me chercher. Un ami de la famille ? »

Elle hésita un instant, une part d'elle étant incertaine de la réponse. C'était une chose de l'appeler « l'amour de sa vie » dans un moment de colère alors qu'elle frappait cet _asesino_ menteur. Elle avait passé quatre-vingt-seize ans à nier toute sorte de relation avec lui, évitant même son nom. Mais maintenant, elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu' _Ernesto_ avait fait. Elle avait encore du mal avec ces découvertes. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de penser durant les évènements de la nuit dernière et elle avait besoin de temps pour gérer toutes ces nouvelles informations. Son cœur et son esprit étaient trop confondus comment répondre à tout cela. Elle n'était plus certaine de savoir comment elle se sentait à l'égard de l'homme.

Mais ils étaient dans cette situations à cause du fait qu'elle avait nié jusqu'au souvenir de lui dans sa vie. Plus question de cela. Elle pouvait être honnête à ce sujet, sinon du reste.

« Son nom est Héctor, » dit lentement Imelda. Elle regarda la silhouette brillant toujours de cet éclat contre nature, et aussi inerte qu'une poupée brisée. « Et autrefois… il fut mon mari. »

Le Dr. García lui envoya un regard interrogateur, mais fut assez malin pour ne pas commenter. Ceux qui connaissaient la famille Rivera connaissaient l'histoire de comment l'entreprise avait commencé, de comment son mari musicien était parti et n'était jamais revenu. Une histoire qui expliquait pourquoi la musique était bannie de leur maison et de leurs vies, quelque chose que les gens remarquaient dans la vie comme dans la mort. Une histoire qu'elle savait à présent incomplète.

« J'ignore si quoi que ce soit de ce que j'ai dit arrivera. Je vous ai juste donné mes suppositions, » dit-il finalement. « Laissez-moi savoir s'il y a des changements, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Sa condition pourrait évoluer de manière inattendue. Rappelez-vous que ma maison est juste en bas de la rue. Je serais heureux de rendre visite à ce foyer de nouveau si mes compétences sont nécessaires, Señora Rivera. »

« Je garderais cela à l'esprit. Et une fois encore, _gracias_. »

Le _médico_ se glissa hors de la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard, le reste de la maisonnée s'étaient frayé un chemin à travers l'embrasure de la porte. C'était presque risible de les voir tous essayer de rentrer dans la chambre sans trop s'approcher du lit.

Bien qu'ils se soient étendus et aient ajouté des extensions à leur magasin sur le devant et leur maison dans la moitié arrière de leur propriété alors que leur famille s'agrandissait, la chambre d'Imelda faisait partie du bâtiment original. Sa chambre était confortable et elle gardait tout propre et rangé. Il y avait son lit, son armoire, une petite table de chevet avec une lampe, sa coiffeuse et une chaise. Quelques précieuses possessions et offrandes des vivants étaient étalées sur la commode, tout comme deux ou trois photographies. Sa caractéristique la plus frivole était une élégante porte de verre encadrée d'épais rideaux violets qu'elle pouvait utiliser pour bloquer la lumière. La porte menait au large balcon, celui que Pepita utilisait habituellement pour prendre des bains de soleil. Il y avait assez d'espace dans la chambre pour ce qu'elle voudrait y faire, mais ce n'était pas une chambre particulièrement grande. Elle n'avait certainement pas été construite avec l'idée que sept personnes pourraient avoir envie d'y entrer en même temps.

Mais ils réussirent à le faire quand même, restant proche de la porte. Leurs yeux ne cessaient d'être attirés par la silhouette immobile et la lumière contre nature qui tentait de le réclamer. Il n'allait pas avec la pièce. Il n'était net et propre comme tout le reste. Son édredon épais et lourdement brodé semblait seulement rendre ses vêtements déchirés et ses os cabossés d'autant plus visibles. Personne ne savait comment réagir à sa présence. Julio finit par être poussé au-devant du petit groupe, tenant son chapeau entre ses mains.

« Qu'a-t-il dit, Mamá Imelda ? » demanda-t-il, comme s'ils ne _s'étaient pas_ cachés pour écouter la conversation durant tout ce temps.

Lisser brièvement sa robe prit un peu de temps. Leur adresser à chacun un regard ferme en prit un peu plus. Elle n'était pourtant pas en train de retarder cette conversation. Imelda n'était pas le genre de personne à hésiter à aborder des sujets difficiles. Elle avait simplement besoin de rassembler ses pensées.

« Il n'a pas de réponse définitive, » dit prudemment Imelda. « On ne sait pas grand-chose sur ce qui pourrait arriver à quelqu'un qui s'est autant approché de la Dernière Mort. Le Dr. García a dit qu'il pourrait se réveiller avec le temps. Ou pas. »

« Je suis désolé, Imelda, » dit doucement Oscar alors que son jumeau lui envoyait un regard compatissant.

Elle prétendit ne pas avoir entendu son frère, facilitée dans sa tâche par le fait qu'il ait parlé à voix basse. Prêter attention à ses mots ouvrirait la voie à sa pagaille émotionnelle qu'elle essayait encore d'ignorer. Oscar et Felipe étaient les seules autres personnes de la pièce qui avaient connu Héctor avant la nuit dernière. Ils se souvenaient courir dans tous les sens, taquinant leur grande sœur à propos de « ce musicien » qui continuait à la suivre avec un charmant sourire et une chanson énergique. Et ils se souvenaient de son chagrin, de ses larmes et de sa fureur quand il disparut et qu'elle réalisa finalement qu'il ne reviendrait pas à la maison comme il l'avait promis. Si quelqu'un avait une prédiction exacte sur ce que pouvaient être ses sentiments actuels à l'encontre d'Héctor, quelque chose que même Imelda ne pouvait affirmer en ce moment, c'était ses frères.

« Qu'allons-nous faire alors ? » demanda Victoria. « Si le Dr. García n'a pas de conseils, que penses-tu que nous devrions faire maintenant ? »

« Fermez la boutique pour la journée. Essayez de dormir un peu si vous le pouvez. C'a été une longue nuit pour tout le monde, » dit-elle fermement. « Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre que nous pouvons faire pour le moment. »

Sa famille remua, embarrassée, en échangeant des regards. Imelda tenta de les faire plier du regard, s'assurant qu'ils comprennent qu'il n'y aura aucun débat à se décision. Et peut-être que si elle mettait assez de force dans son regard, aucun d'entre eux ne poserait la question évidente.

« Mais Mamá Imelda, » dit Rosita avec précaution, « s'il est sur ton lit, où vas-tu dormir ? »

Eh bien, voilà où partait _ce_ petit espoir. Imelda se tourna vers sa coiffeuse et tira la chaise. Elle la déplaça vers le côté du lit. Elle lissa ensuite sa robe et s'assit.

« Je ne suis pas encore trop fatiguée, » dit-elle fermement. « Je pense que je vais veiller un peu plus longtemps. »

Felipe ouvrit la bouche, mais fut réduit au silence lorsque son expression austère se transforma en un regard noir intense. Imelda continua à les fixer sévèrement jusqu'à ce que sa famille ne sorte de sa chambre avec réticence. Elle écouta ensuite le bruit de leurs pas alors qu'ils obéissaient finalement à ses instructions et ne partent prendre le repos qu'ils méritaient.

Les épaules d'Imelda s'affaissèrent alors qu'elle s'affala encore plus sur sa chaise. Elle n'aimait pas mentir à sa famille, mais elle _était_ fatiguée. Rompue jusqu'aux _os_. De plus d'une façon. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle serait incapable de dormir pour l'instant. Son esprit était trop houleux pour se calmer. Tout cela était juste trop.

Et elle ne pouvait plus se garder distraite plus longtemps. Assise silencieusement dans sa chambre, il n'y avait plus rien pour passer le temps à part la silhouette lumineuse allongée sans vie sur son lit et les pensées tourbillonnantes que sa présence causait.

* * *

Il tombait. Ou flottait. Ou quelque chose.

Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il n'y avait pas de haut ou de bas. Pas de directions. Pas de lumière ou de ténèbres. Pas de sons.

Il n'avait pas de poids. Pas de corps. Et pas de souvenirs ou de réelles pensées.

Pas de nom.

Existait-il vraiment ? Sans forme, sans poids, sans sens, sans voix, sans souvenirs, et sans nom. Existait-il ? Tout cela était-il réel ?

Est-ce que ça importait ?

… Non. Ça n'importait pas. Plus maintenant.

Il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Même sans souvenirs ou une identité, il savait d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il n'était pas comme ça avant. Il y avait eu le froid, la douleur, l'épuisement, les regrets, et la tristesse. Maintenant il n'y avait rien. Quoi qu'il soit arrivé Avant était très, très, très loin. Et ça continuait à s'éloigner si vite.

Du moins, au début.

Quelque chose s'était approché de lui, s'accrochant à la chose sans forme et sans nom. Il ne voulait pas à nouveau ressentir cette douleur ne pas exister semblait plus facile. Il aurait dû se dégager de la faible prise, mais cela aurait requis une véritable pensée. Et elle dégageait une familiarité.

Il ne pouvait pas voir ou entendre quoi que ce fut qui essayait de le faire continuer à exister. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler. Mais ce qui l'avait attrapé avait quelque chose de familier. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il s'était concentré sur la faible prise l'ancrant sur place. C'était le seul morceau de _réalité_ dans le rien. Et il voulait cette connexion familière. Il n'y avait pas de mots compréhensibles, mais le sentiment de _Je te veux, tu me manques, je t'aime, je t'en prie reviens à la_ maison en émanait comme un doux refrain d'une chanson qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Une chanson. De la musique. Il y avait quelque chose à propos d'une berceuse…

Et des souvenirs… Les souvenirs le tenant…

D'autres prises timides, de nouvelles qui ne lui étaient pas aussi familières, finirent par rejoindre la première. L'attrapant. Se rappelant de lui.

Et elles commencèrent à le ramener. Vers l'existence. Lentement. C'était pourtant tellement loin. Et elles essayaient de le ramener là ou il y avait la douleur et la faiblesse d'Avant.

Mais il y avait eu de bonnes choses avant ça. Avant le rien et avant la douleur, il y avait autrefois eu l'amour et le réconfort. Et la première douce prise, celle qui était familière et qui causait une part de lui à crier _míja_ même sans une voix ou la compréhension du sens du mot… Il devait retourner vers qui ou quoi que ce fut. Il devait revenir, peu importe quoi.

Alors il les laissa ancrer son existence et le faire doucement revenir.

Mais c'était si loin… Pouvaient-ils vraiment le faire revenir ?

* * *

Ils écoutèrent Mamá Coco parler aussi longtemps que possible, ses yeux et ses mots plus clairs et brillants que Miguel pouvait se rappeler les avoir vus. Elle les connaissait. Et elle se rappelait son papá, racontant ses souvenirs d'enfance à son public ravi. Elle parla à sa famille de comment Héctor attrapait sa fille et mitraillait son visage de baisers, comment il taquinait Imelda et la sortait de sa mauvaise humeur avec un rapide _« As-tu au moins laissé sa tête à l'idiota, cette fois, mi amada ? »_ avant de gratter les cordes de sa guitare pour jouer sa chanson favorite et essayer de la faire sourire, comment il montrait à sa petite fille que sa guitare partageait son sourire (quelque chose que Miguel confirma rapidement, montrant du doigt la peinture dorée sur la dent de la guitare dans ses mains), et comment Héctor avait écrit une chanson juste pour elle. Mamá Coco souriait avec chaque précieux souvenir et Abuelita souriait alors que sa mère semblait plus heureuse qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Quand les histoires commencèrent à ralentir, Miguel décida de tenter sa chance. Un rapide coup d'œil aux vieilles lettres lui fit remarquer quelques lignes significatives, confirmant ses soupçons sur le fait qu'Ernesto de la Cruz les avait vraiment _toutes_ volées. Il joua les premières notes de « Un Poco Loco » et Mamá Coco commença à rire si fort que des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues ridées. Rosa et Abel n'avaient pas l'air de savoir comment réagir à cela, mais Abuelita pleurait littéralement de joie tandis que Papá Franco plaçait une main sur son épaule. Quand elle se fut suffisamment calmée pour recommencer à parler, Mamá Coco expliqua qu'elle adorait hurler les réponses absurdes du début de la chanson, ce qui faisait toujours pouffer ses parents. Et elle expliqua que si « Remember Me » avait été créée pour Mamá Coco, Héctor lui avait dit qu'il avait écrit « Un Poco Loco » pour Mamá Imelda.

Elle parla du fait que seuls mamá et papá ne se trompaient jamais entre Tío Oscar et Tío Felipe, même quand ces deux-là essayaient de piéger les gens. Elle parla de comment Héctor se vantait d'avoir les deux plus belles filles et les deux meilleures danseuses de la ville entière, Coco bondissant frénétiquement alors qu'elle essayait d'imiter les mouvements pleins de grâce de sa mamá. Elle parla de comment les gens de la ville lui demandaient de jouer à des mariages, à des quinceañeras* et ainsi de suite, et il semblait toujours heureux de faire sourire les gens avec sa musique. Et elle mentionna comment, pour la photo que Miguel réparait précautionneusement avec du scotch alors qu'elle parlait, son papá avait voulu être particulièrement beau pour l'occasion spéciale vu qu'être pris en photo n'était pas un évènement banal, et qu'elle se souvenait qu'Héctor avait persuadé son « Tío Ernesto » de lui prêter son charro** blanc pour cela.

La dernière histoire retourna l'estomac de Miguel, mais il écouta. Il mémorisa chaque mot qu'elle prononçait avec le même dévouement dont il avait usé pour apprendre à jouer sur sa guitare bricolée. Ils devaient se souvenir de ces histoires. Des histoires sur Héctor contées par quelqu'un qui l'avait connu de son vivant. Ils devaient se souvenir de lui. Tous. Mais tandis que le reste de la famille écouterait Mamá Coco car ils l'aimaient et voulaient l'entendre parler et les reconnaître, Miguel comprenait l'importance de ce qu'il se passait.

Plus il y avait de gens se souvenant d'Héctor, plus il serait difficile pour lui d'être oublié. Et alors Miguel pourrait tenir sa promesse. Papá Héctor pourrait revoir sa fille.

Mais après un moment, la voix de Mamá Coco se fit hésitante et elle arbora une expression fatiguée. Elle continuait à sourire et semblait certainement plus alerte que d'habitude, mais ç'avait été une matinée de folie. A son âge, autant d'excitation était épuisant. Abuelita pressa silencieusement le reste de la famille hors de la pièce pour laisser Mamá Coco se reposer.

Et alors qu'ils se traînent hors de la chambre, parlant doucement entre eux d'à quel point la transformation de Mamá Coco était incroyable, ils revinrent à la réalité. Malheureusement, la réalité incluait le fait que Miguel s'était enfui la nuit précédente et avait fichu une peur bleue à sa famille. Maintenant que le choc initial était passé, l'inquiétude et la colère causées par sa disparition frappaient de plein fouet. Tout comme les questions.

 _A quoi pensait-il ? Avait-il la moindre de ce qu'il leur avait fait subir ? Etait-il blessé ? Où était sa veste rouge ? Ils l'avaient cherché partout où était-il toute la nuit ? Où avait-il trouvé cette guitare ? Comment savait-il que Mamá Coco reconnaitrait cette chanson ?_

La plupart des questions que sa mamá et son papá lui posèrent n'étaient pas de celles auxquelles il pouvait facilement répondre. Ses parents ne le croiraient pas s'il leur disait simplement qu'il avait volé la guitare de la crypte d'Ernesto de la Cruz, qu'il s'était retrouvé au Pays des Morts, l'avait parcouru pour essayer de trouver son arrière-arrière-grand-père seulement pour apprendre qu'Héctor était en fait son mystérieux ancêtre, et avait presque fini coincé là-bas et Héctor quasiment oublié. Il les aimait et savait qu'ils écouteraient son explication, mais ils ne le croiraient pas. Ils penseraient qu'il l'a rêvé. Cela sonnerait comme une fantaisie.

Mais ils finirent par abandonner leur questionnement. Peut-être avaient-ils remarqué à quel point il était fatigué après cette longue nuit, ou bien ils se rappelaient comment il avait éclaté en sanglots quand Miguel avait cru que Mamá Coco ne se souviendrait pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, Papá finit par se taire et le happa simplement dans un autre câlin. Le garçon fondit pratiquement dans l'étreinte. Et une fois que le câlin se termina et que sa mère pressa un baiser sur son font, ils l'envoyèrent dans sa chambre afin qu'il se repose.

Il savait qu'il était puni. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il ne soit totalement sorti d'affaire. Ils ne l'avaient juste pas encore officialisé. Ils en auraient tout le temps plus tard.

Miguel voulait dormir. Il avait été debout toute la nuit, parcourant le Pays des Morts et encaissant toutes ces découvertes bouleversantes. Son état émotionnel en était réduit à un bazar chaotique après tout cela. Dormir aiderait. Mais il devait encore faire une dernière chose avant de pouvoir se reposer.

Il attendit, assis au bord de son lit. Il lutta à garder les yeux ouverts et essaya d'ignorer à quel point son corps lui semblait lourd. Il compta silencieusement les minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il pensât qu'assez de temps était passé. Alors, faisant attention à ne pas faire grincer sa porte, Miguel se glissa hors de sa chambre.

Toute une vie passée à aimer la musique dans un foyer qui ne l'autorisait pas signifiait que Miguel savait comment se faufiler sans être remarqué. Surtout alors que tous étaient épuisés par une nuit passée à s'inquiéter et à chercher leur garçon disparu dans les rues de Santa Cecilia. Ils étaient presque aussi épuisés que Miguel. Cela rendait leur maison silencieuse et son trajet furtif vers la chambre de Mamá Coco passa inaperçu.

Il se glissa à l'intérieur, soulagé de voir qu'Abuelita était partie. Encore mieux, Mamá Coco était encore éveillée et semblait lucide. Elle cligna des yeux, surprise de son retour, mais sembla heureuse de le voir.

« Qu'y a-t-il, _míjo_ ? » demanda-t-elle.

S'approchant et s'asseyant sur le lit à côté d'elle, Miguel dit, « Mamá Coco, je veux te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière. Après tout, je te dis _tout_ et tu es probablement la seule personne qui me croira. Et je pense que tu mérites de savoir et il voudrait que tu saches la vérité. »

« Qui voudrait ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et dit, « C'est une longue histoire. Mais tout a commencé hier lorsque Dante a renversé la _foto_ sur _l'ofrenda_ et que le cadre s'est brisé. Et j'ai vu le reste de l'image. J'ai vu la guitare et je l'ai reconnue. »

« La guitare de papá, » dit-elle.

« Oui, » dit Miguel en hochant la tête. « Mais je ne savais pas grand-chose à propos de ton papá. Je ne savais pas à quoi il ressemblait ou même quel était son nom. Mais j'avais déjà vu la guitare auparavant. Je la connaissais. Tu vois, il y avait un musicien célèbre de Santa Cecilia du nom d'Ernesto de la Cruz… »

* * *

* Quinceañeras : Célébration du quinzième anniversaire d'une fille et sa transition à l'âge adulte chez les Latinos.

**Charro : Costume traditionnel mexicain généralement assez élaboré.

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **En musique, un « refrain » est une section qui répète les mêmes paroles et la même mélodie tout au long de la chanson. C'est souvent une seule phrase toujours chantée de la même façon. Un refrain est décrit comme « une phrase qui lie une chanson… Un refrain est seulement une phrase, ou un mot tandis qu'un chœur contient beaucoup plus de mots. * » Un bon exemple de refrain serait le « fa la la la la » de « Deck the Halls ».**

 **… Un autre exemple serait « Remember Me » (« Ne m'oublie pas ») d'une certaine berceuse.**

 **« Overture » est l'introduction instrumentale d'un opera.**

 **T/N :**

 *** En anglais, il existe une distinction entre les mots « refrain » et « chorus », expliquée plus haut, tandis qu'en France, ces deux mots se traduisent souvent par « refrain ». J'ai utilisé « chœur » pour éviter de vous perdre !**


	2. Estinto

**Hey !**

 **Nouveau chapitre traduit ! Les updates de cette fic' comme de l'autre seront plus fréquentes avec les vacances, alors restez informés ;)**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Coco sont à Disney, et l'histoire est à Bookworm Gal. Je ne fais que la traduire !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

2\. Estinto

« Cela ne change rien, » dit Imelda, brisant le silence après un moment. « Ça ne change pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ce que ta décision nous a fait traverser pendant des décennies. Ce que ça a fait à Coco. Tu as brisé le cœur de ta fille en choisissant de poursuivre la musique avec cet homme. Rien de ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière ne peut défaire toutes ces années. C'est quand même arrivé. Ça ne change _rien_. »

Sans surprises, ses mots tranchants et amers tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Héctor resta aussi immobile et sans vie qu'avant, brillant d'une lueur dorée qui promettait de l'enlever à n'importe quel instant. Elle pouvait presque croire que c'était en fait en train de se passer. Il semblait toujours être une coquille vide.

Mais elle pouvait prétendre qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Qu'elle pouvait lui dire à quel point exactement son choix avait blessé tout le monde. A quel point cela l'avait blessée, _elle_.

Pas qu'elle ait laissé cela la freiner. Elle n'avait pas pu prendre le temps de pleurer pour son cœur brisé quand elle avait admis qu'Héctor ne reviendrait jamais à la maison. Pas alors qu'Imelda avait une fille à nourrir et habiller et que même le mince apport d'argent venant de ses lettres avait disparu. Pas alors qu'autant de gens regardaient leur petite famille avec pitié, comme s'il s'agissait d'une petite chose brisée. Pas alors que sa colère et sa concentration têtue sur ses buts étaient plus faciles à gérer que sa peine.

Elle avait passé une demi-décennie à construire un commerce et à protéger sa famille d'être déchirée par la musique et l'ambition qu'elle causait. Imelda passa le reste de sa vie sans cet homme. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un musicien qui les avait abandonnées. Et elle n'avait pas besoin des chansons qu'elle avait autrefois adoré et qui lui déchiraient maintenant le cœur. Elle s'était répétée cela chaque matin lorsqu'elle se réveillait seule jusqu'au jour de sa mort.

Et lorsqu'elle était morte et qu'elle l'avait finalement revu, une vie de douleur et de sentiments de trahison sortit en une tempête de fureur et de haine. Toutes ces années à lutter pour gagner assez d'argent dans les débuts de son affaire pour garder Coco nourrie, à rester debout toute la nuit pour finir une commande à temps, et à travailler jusqu'à ce que ses mains tremblent et que ses doigts lui fassent mal… Elle les déchaîna tout à la fois sur le squelette confus, le démontant verbalement avant de gronder qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. S'il ne pouvait pas les supporter dans la vie, alors il n'avait pas le droit ne serait-ce que de s'approcher de sa famille dans la mort. Il fallut quelques autres rencontres similaires avant qu'Héctor ne réalise qu'elle ne le laisserait pas prononcer un mot et qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Elle avait vaguement remarqué, même à ce moment-là, qu'il semblait plus jeune que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. L'âge était un peu délicat à déterminer sur un squelette, mais elle pouvait se rendre compte qu'il était mort bien avant elle. Mais Imelda l'avait ignoré. Elle avait déjà imaginé des scénarios variés au fil des années sur ce qu'il faisait probablement après qu'Héctor les ait abandonnées. Cela ne fut pas dur d'ajuster ces théories. Peut-être qu'une nuit de boisson après une performance avec Ernesto avait mal tourné. Un empoisonnement à l'alcool ou un accident. Ou, dans les nuits où elle se sentait particulièrement contrariée et s'autorisait à s'apitoyer sur son sort, Imelda se demandait s'il était mort dans le lit d'une jeune señorita qu'il aurait charmé avec sa musique.

Mais ce n'était pas vrai, n'est-ce-pas ?

Imelda se prit à attraper sa main dans les siennes. Quelque chose clochait, pourtant. Même si les morts étaient des squelettes marchants, il y avait toujours une chaleur en eux. Un souvenir de la vie, d'une certaine manière, qui restait avec eux même une fois que leurs cœurs s'étaient arrêtés et que leur peau avait disparu. Mais pas Héctor, pas en ce moment. C'était comme si elle tenait de vieux os secs, vides et sans vie.

Il l'avait quittée. Peu importe ce qui était arrivé d'autre, il avait quitté sa famille. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait jamais le pardonner de les avoir quittées, peu importe ses raisons de partir. Car cela signifierait le pardonner pour une vie seule alors qu'ils avaient promis d'être ensemble pour toujours en tant que mari et femme.

Mais Miguel avait dit qu'il était mort en essayant de rentrer à la maison. Qu'Ernesto l'avait assassiné. Et ensuite, l'homme avait admis avoir commis le crime, essayant d'assassiner Miguel pour garder ce secret. Imelda essayait encore de se faire à cette nouvelle connaissance.

Une colère ancienne et familière réapparut. Il avait finalement essayé de revenir à la maison, mais combien de temps cela avait-il pris ? Combien d'années Héctor avait-il passé à faire ses tournées avec Ernesto avant qu'il ne s'en lasse ? Il devait s'être amusé pendant un moment vu qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de continuer ces lettres après les premiers mois…

La réalisation la frappa abruptement, un choc glacé la submergeant comme une vague et éteignant la vieille colère. Les lettres s'étaient arrêtées si soudainement. Elles n'étaient pas devenues moins fréquentes ou plus courtes avant. Elles s'étaient juste arrêtées.

C'était seulement quelques mois après qu'il soit parti, très loin de la période qu'il avait mentionné, celle qu'Ernesto voulait passer en tournée. Cela avait fait mal qu'il les ait oubliées si vite, qu'il ait arrêté de se préoccuper de sa famille après une période aussi courte. Que ses promesses signifiaient si peu.

Elle aurait dû se poser des questions, mais la pitié et les rumeurs des gens de la ville avaient aidé à guider ses pensées vers la conclusion la plus raisonnable. Ils avaient décidé de ce qui devait être arrivé bien avant qu'Imelda n'abandonne l'espoir qu'il revienne. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication logique sur pourquoi un jeune musicien loin de chez lui arrêterait d'envoyer des mots à sa famille. Pourquoi porter le fardeau d'une famille quand il pouvait poursuivre la célébrité sans eux ?

Elle ne se questionna pas trop car on aurait eu l'impression qu'elle s'inventait des fantaisies ou créait des excuses à un homme qui ne le méritait pas. Cela signifierait qu'elle était trop faible et stupide pour accepter la stricte vérité qui lui faisait face, qu'elle avait été abandonnée par un bon-à-rien de musicien qui avait choisi de chercher un meilleur avenir que celui qu'il pouvait avoir en restant dans leur ville avec une femme et un enfant. C'était ce que les ragots avaient établi depuis longtemps et les graines du doute étaient trop bien enracinées pour être déterrées. Et Imelda n'avait pas le temps de trop considérer le sujet elle avait encore un enfant à élever.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui s'était passé, à l'époque, n'est-ce-pas ? Les lettres s'étaient totalement arrêtées, comme un couteau tranchant coupant toute communication. Les lettres ne s'étaient pas simplement arrêtées sans avertissements et sans raisons, n'est-ce-pas ? il n'avait pas arrêté de leur écrire juste pour pouvoir continuer la tournée pour quelques années de plus.

C'était arrivé à ce moment-là, n'est-ce-pas ? Seulement quelques mois après qu'ils soient partis, Héctor avait essayé de revenir à la maison. Il avait essayé de revenir à la maison et Ernesto l'avait tué pour cela.

Héctor ne les avait pas oubliées. Il n'avait pas arrêté de leur écrire ou de leur envoyer de l'argent ou de se préoccuper d'elles. Il n'avait même pas voulu rester pour la tournée entière. Il avait essayé de revenir plus tôt à la maison. Et Ernesto de la Cruz… Il…

Elle sentit quelque chose commencer à céder, surprenant Imelda et la faisant relâcher sa prise. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait commencé à serrer, que sa main s'était resserrée autour de la sienne comme réponse à ses pensées troublées. Imelda murmura rapidement de douces excuses, inquiète pendant un instant qu'elle ait réussi à accidentellement fêler ses métacarpes. Tout de lui semblait si fragile et cassable, même comparé à son état lorsqu'elle l'avait sorti avec Miguel du cénote, comme s'il était prêt à voler en éclats ou à s'effriter en poussière à la moindre erreur de sa part. Mais une brève inspection des os lui assura qu'elle s'était arrêtée à temps pour éviter de le blesser réellement.

Elle l'avait déjà assez blessé.

Imelda frotta son pouce sur ses poings, en s'assurant d'être douce cette fois. Miguel avait raison. Qu'elle puisse pardonner Héctor ou non, il ne méritait pas d'être oublié. Et pourtant, elle avait fait tout ce qui était dans son pouvoir pour l'effacer de tout souvenir. Pas de _foto_ sur l' _ofrenda_ , interdire à tout le monde de mentionner son nom, ne pas parler de l'homme… Elle voulait l'oublier, lui et comment son abandon avait blessé sa famille, faire oublier Coco pour qu'ils puissent tous guérir et avancer.

Mais ça n'avait pas aidé. Pas vraiment. Essayer d'oublier et ignorer Héctor n'avait pas stoppé la douleur ça l'avait juste enterrée un moment. Ça n'avait pas semblé rendre Coco plus heureuse elle s'accrochait obstinément à ses souvenirs malgré les efforts d'Imelda. Ça n'avait pas aidé Miguel ça lui avait seulement appris à cacher, mentir, et se faufiler car il ne pensait pas que sa famille le soutiendrait. Car suivre aveuglément et sans poser de questions ses décrets même après la mort d'Imelda signifiait que leur famille ne soutiendrait _pas_ son amour de la musique et l'étoufferait.

Au bout du compte, essayer de l'oublier n'avait fait aucun bien à la famille. Et cela avait presque coûté à Héctor sa propre existence.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû partir. Tu as quitté ta famille, » dit-elle, mais sans mordant dans ses mots. « Tu ne peux pas me rendre toutes ces années. Tu ne peux pas défaire toutes ces années sans toi. Toutes ces années à travailler dur pour garder un toit au-dessus de la tête de notre fille, et de la nourriture sur la table. Toutes ces années à forcer les gens à me prendre au sérieux alors même que j'étais une femme sans mari. Toutes ces années où je ne pouvais même pas penser à chanter sans… sans me souvenir de toi. Et cela faisait _mal_ de se souvenir. »

Elle massa doucement ses poings, notant silencieusement les entailles et égratignures variées qui parcouraient ses os luminescents. Tout de lui hurlait une vie après la mort éprouvante. Même ses vêtements étaient pratiquement effilés. Le Dr. García avait raison. Il avait commencé à s'effacer bien avant tout cela.

Elle l'avait presque perdu. Elle avait essayé de nier et d'ignorer ce fait toute la matinée avec la même détermination qu'elle avait utilisé pour ignorer l'homme pendant si longtemps. Mais c'était dur de prétendre alors que ses os brillaient avec encore autant d'éclat et qu'il semblait totalement sans vie.

Il était mort quatre-vingt-seize ans auparavant, seul dans une ville étrangère. Imelda ne savait pas comment Ernesto l'avait assassiné, mais Héctor était mort sans sa famille. Il n'avait probablement personne l'attendant au Pays des Morts, d'ailleurs elle savait qu'il était devenu orphelin à un jeune âge, alors personne ne se serait rappelé ses parents. Héctor était mort seul et elle n'avait jamais réalisé ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle l'avait perdu à la mort tout en croyant qu'elle l'avait perdu à la musique et à la chasse pour la célébrité. Et ce matin, alors qu'elle l'avait juste laissé revenir vers elle une fois de plus, la Dernière Mort l'avait presque dérobé.

Cela pouvait toujours arriver. La lumière n'avait pas disparu. Pas même un peu. Héctor restait à l'extrême limite. Son existence était en équilibre sur un fil de rasoir, prête à basculer à tout moment sans aucun avertissement. Et cela l'effrayait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

« Tu as fait une erreur, » dit-elle. « Et cette erreur nous a coûté tellement à tous les deux, _idiota_. Mais j'ai aussi fait des erreurs. » Imelda serra doucement sa main avant de relaxer sa prise une fois de plus. « Des erreurs qui nous ont amenés ici. Des erreurs qui ont provoqué _ça_. Tu t'es excusé. »

Elle s'interrompit brièvement, incapable de réprimer le souvenir de comment il avait clamé entière responsabilité pour ce qui était arrivé alors qu'il essayait de se remettre du bref chatoiement doré qui avait parcouru ses os et l'avait laissé à genoux. Pas de prétextes où même une demande de pardon. Seulement des excuses honnêtes. Il ne semblait même pas la blâmer pour la manière dont la lumière contre nature essayait de le submerger.

Il aurait dû la blâmer au moins un peu. Il aurait dû la haïr. Il était mourant car Imelda avait essayé d'effacer tout souvenir de lui. Et pourtant il disait simplement que c'était sa faute.

« Ce n'est pas facile de l'admettre, mais j'avais tort d'essayer de te faire être oublié. Je suis désolée, Héctor. »

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, prenant une inspiration tremblante. Il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Elle le savait. Héctor était trop loin, trop vide et immobile. Il était trop proche de la Dernière Mort.

Tu as intérêt à revenir, _idiota_. Tu as intérêt à nous revenir, » dit-elle. « Si tu n'entends jamais mes excuses… » Imelda ouvrit les yeux. « Tu dois te réveiller. Tu n'es pas autorisé à me quitter une seconde fois. Je ne te laisserais pas. »

Elle supplia silencieusement Coco de se rappeler son père. Et Miguel de trouver un moyen d'apprendre ces histoires pour qu'il puisse aussi se rappeler d'Héctor. Si Coco ne trouvait pas de moyens pour passer ses souvenirs à une famille qui ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec l'homme, alors il s'agissait juste d'une question de temps. A moins que quelqu'un d'autre ne se rappelle finalement d'Héctor, il serait rapidement oublié.

De sa main libre, Imelda pit brièvement son visage en coupe. Aussi brillante que pouvait l'être la lumière dorée à orangée, il y avait certains points qui luisaient encore plus. Chaque articulation de son corps, et ses marquages faciaux spécifiquement, brillaient avec une intensité presque aveuglante. Elle ne pouvait même pas dire de quelles couleurs ceux de ses pommettes étaient censés être. Et elle ne s'était jamais donné la chance de regarder son visage dans la mort pour mémoriser ces couleurs auparavant.

Et elle était passée si proche de ne jamais avoir cette chance. Il aurait pu disparaître ce matin. Il pouvait encore s'effriter en poussière en ce moment même. Elle lui avait fait ça. C'était sa faute.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Qu'est ce qui avait pu lui faire croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant, dans leurs moments ensembles, qu'Héctor abandonnerait sa famille, sans parler de le croire pendant quatre-vingt-seize ans ? C'était une partie de la raison pour laquelle cela faisait si mal peu importe ce que les chuchotements et les rumeurs à propos de musiciens voyageurs pouvaient suggérer, les quitter et ne jamais revenir ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle aurait dû réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle aurait dû lui faire plus confiance. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas compris que quelque chose devait lui être arrivé ?

Il était son mari. Elle le connaissait mieux que ça. Elle aimait Héctor. Elle aurait dû avoir plus foi en lui.

Mais à la place, elle avait laissé les murmures des voisins empoisonner ses pensées jusqu'à assumer le pire. Quel genre d'amour était-ce ?

Peut-être était-elle trop dure envers elle-même. Le recul pouvait jeter de dures ombres sur le passé. Il était facile de se réprimander pour ces choix, mais elle était alors plus jeune et n'avait aucun moyen d'apprendre la vérité. Comment aurait-elle pu découvrir ce qui était réellement arrivé à Héctor ? Pourquoi qui que ce soit aurait suspecté qu'Ernesto ait assassiné son meilleur ami, l'homme avec qui il avait grandit et qu'il avait traité comme un frère ? Elle ne devrait pas se blâmer de ne pas avoir su ou résolu cela lorsqu'elle était vivante.

Mais il était difficile de croire à cela lorsqu'elle voyait Héctor bloqué à la limite de la Dernière Mort et qu'elle savait qu'elle l'avait mené à ce destin. Il lui était difficile de ne pas se blâmer pour la silhouette silencieuse et immobile sur son lit, ses os brillants, fragiles, et prêts à s'effriter en poussières à tout moment.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire cela, » dit doucement Imelda, son pouce traçant les marques le long de ses pommettes. « Oh, Héctor… Que te fais-je donc traverser ? »

Ses réflexions de plus en plus malaisantes arrivèrent à une brusque halte à l'entente d'un son inattendu. Plus spécifiquement, un coup frappé à la porte principale.

* * *

Réprimant un bâillement, Miguel conclut, « Et ensuite ils ont touché mon torse avec le pétale de _cempazúchitl_ et je suis réapparu sur le sol de la crypte. C'est là que j'ai attrapé la guitare et que j'ai couru à la maison. Tu sais ce qui est arrivé ensuite. »

Le visage ridé de Mamá Coco se tordit en une expression pensive avant qu'elle ne hoche lentement la tête. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle prenait clairement toute l'histoire au sérieux.

Il y avait des parties que Miguel ne voulait pas lui raconter. Comme lorsqu'il avait accusé Héctor d'être égoïste. Ou quand il avait hurlé sur Dante. Il n'était pas fier de ces moments. Mais il lui raconta.

Et il y avait des parties dont il avait essayé de minimiser l'importance autant que possible. La chose principale que Miguel avait essayé de minimiser le plus possible était l'état d'Héctor. Il avait mentionné Héctor être fatigué, mais il n'avait pas parlé de la manière dont la lumière dorée clignotait et luisait autour de ses articulations et de ses marquages faciaux et comment son corps était parcouru de violents spasmes à chaque épisode. Il ne parla pas d'à quel point Héctor était faible à la fin, incapable ne serait-ce que de maintenir sa tête, et sa main tremblant assez pour qu'Imelda aie besoin de l'aider à tenir le pétale. Miguel essaya d'éviter ces détails, mais il suspectait en avoir tout de même assez dit pour qu'elle comprenne le sérieux de la situation.

« Je n'ai pas fait exprès de l'oublier, » dit-elle doucement. « Je n'ai pas voulu oublier quoi que ce soit. Mais ça continue à disparaître… »

« Mais tu te souviens pour l'instant, » dit Miguel. « Et tu nous as raconté, alors nous pouvons aider en se souvenant pour toi. L'année prochaine, nous mettrons la _foto_ sur l' _ofrenda_ pour qu'il puisse nous visiter. A présent, même Abuelita sera d'accord. Tu l'as vue. Elle acceptera tout ce que tu veux. »

Il savait qu'Héctor irait bien. Miguel se rassura silencieusement sur cela. Peu importe à quel point il semblait faible et fatigué vers la fin. Mamá Coco se souvenait, et maintenant, le reste de la famille aussi. Héctor ne sera pas oublié. Il ne disparaîtra pas. Tout ira bien.

« Je ne veux pas l'oublier de nouveau, _míjo_ , continua-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et Miguel jura avoir vu un peu d'Héctor dans son regard… et _beaucoup_ d'Imelda. Plus spécifiquement, il vit son tempérament impétueux danser dans les yeux de Mamá Coco.

« Et je ne veux _pas_ qu'Ernesto s'en sorte avec ce qu'il a fait. Il doit y avoir quelque chose que nous puissions faire. »

« Les gens doivent connaître la vérité. Je ne sais juste pas comment leur dire, » dit Miguel, frottant ses yeux d'un air épuisé. « Comment peut-on se faire écouter des gens ? Personne ne veut penser qu'Ernesto de la Cruz pourrait être un fraudeur. Ou un meurtrier. »

Elle se pencha et prit doucement son visage entre ses mains. Miguel lui sourit. La colère envers Ernesto pouvait être l'influence de Mamá Imelda, mais le geste était identique à la manière dont Héctor avait fait la même chose il n'y a pas si longtemps. Le nombre de maniérismes qu'elle partageait avec ses parents était incroyable maintenant qu'elle pouvait se souvenir quelque peu et à présent qu'il savait quoi chercher.

« Nous trouverons quelque chose, » lui assura Mamá Coco. « Même si j'oublie, je t'aiderais si je le peux. »

« Et si tu oublies, je jouerais ta chanson pour te faire te souvenir, » dit-il.

Lorsqu'il bailla, Mamá Coco lui jeta un regard entendu et dit, « Vas dormir, _míjo_. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester éveillé aussi longtemps. »

« Sí, Mamá Coco. » Il se pencha et pressa un baiser rapide sur ses cheveux. « Et merci. »

* * *

Imelda se figea, son esprit se vidant brièvement. Il y avait quelqu'un à leur porte d'entrée. Pas à leur magasin, mais à la porte de leur maison. Elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

Sa chambre était la plus proche, bien qu'Oscar et Felipe partagent une chambre à l'autre bout du vestibule (ils préféraient toujours cela à avoir des chambres séparées). Tous les autres avaient leurs chambres à l'étage du dessus, l'architecture au Pays des Morts s'orientant vers une expansion verticale. Ils n'entendraient pas frapper à la porte. Surtout s'ils suivaient son conseil de se reposer. Elle était la seule à aller ouvrir la porte.

Mais Imelda ne pouvait empêcher la peur lancinante qui la traversa à l'idée de quitter la pièce, même pour un instant. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Et si elle sortait juste un instant et que c'était à ce moment-là que ça arrivait ? Et s'il était parti lorsqu'elle revenait ? Ça pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment. Il n'y aurait aucun avertissement, pas alors qu'Héctor était aussi proche.

Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul à cause de cette peur idiote et injustifiée qu'il disparaîtrait au moment où Imelda quitterait son chevet. Mais elle savait que cela ne changerait rien. S'il succombait finalement à la Dernière Mort, il n'y aurait rien à faire pour l'arrêter. Et pourtant, il lui semblait que la seule chose le faisant continuer à exister était le fait qu'elle soit avec lui.

Aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait le voir, il ne partirait pas. Mais si elle ne pouvait pas le voir, elle ne saurait pas…

Une autre frappe ferme et professionnelle à la porte rappela à Imelda qu'elle ne pouvait pas ignorer le reste du monde. A contrecœur, elle reposa précautionneusement sa main sur son torse immobile et se leva lentement de sa chaise. S'éloigner du lit était encore plus difficile. Imelda devait forcer ses pieds à bouger.

Ce serait juste pour un instant. Juste assez longtemps pour chasser quiconque pensant que c'était un moment approprié pour rendre visite. Il ira bien, se rassura Imelda silencieusement. Héctor avait réussi à s'accrocher jusqu'à maintenant, même quand Imelda s'était agenouillée à ses côtés dans les coulisses et était complètement certaine qu'il serait parti avant que le soleil ne surgisse à l'horizon. Il pouvait tenir bon un instant de plus.

Elle repoussa ses doutes à propos de sortir brièvement de la pièce, refusant d'y prêter attention. Juste comme elle ignora la manière dont elle sentit quelque chose en elle la faire souffrir et se tordre dans sa cage thoracique vide.

Sachant qu'il était inutile d'essayer, Imelda dit tout de même, « Tiens bon, Héctor. Je vais revenir. Simplement… tiens bon. »

Jetant un dernier regard au squelette sans vie, elle se précipita vers la porte et dans les escaliers. La cage d'escaliers l'amena au petit salon décoré avec goût. On frappa une troisième fois avant qu'Imelda ne traverse la pièce et n'ouvre finalement la porte.

Imelda s'apprêta à leur ordonner de partir immédiatement. Elle n'avait pas de temps pour gérer cela. Mais cette réaction instinctive resta dans sa gorge alors qu'elle assimila correctement sa visiteuse. La jeune femme au visage amical et à l'uniforme de la Grande Gare Centrale de Marigold la fit pauser. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi un agent des départs était à sa porte.

« Puis-je… vous aider ? » demanda prudemment Imelda.

« Señora Imelda Rivera ? » demanda-t-elle.

« _Sí._ »

L'agent se déplaça légèrement, attirant brièvement l'attention d'Imelda sur le paquet de tissu bleu et jaune dans ses bras. Il semblait étonnamment similaire aux robes qu'ils avaient utilisées pour se glisser à l'Aurore Spectaculaire.

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger comme cela, Señora. Je sais que vous et votre famille avez eu une nuit agitée. J'ai réussi à voir la partie importante de la diffusion de l'Aurore Spectaculaire après mon travail et ma visite rapide pour voir ma famille. » Elle baissa la tête dans son embarras. « Je suis désolée. Je ne gère pas très bien cela. Laissez-moi recommencer. Mon nom est Helena López et je travaille à la Grande Gare Centrale de Marigold. Principalement dans les arrivées durant l'année, mais je m'occupe des départs pendant le _Día de Muertos._ »

« Etes-vous ici à propos de Miguel ? » demanda Imelda. C'était la seule raison sensée de sa présence ici. « Il a réussi à rentrer, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. »

L'agent secoua rapidement la tête et dit, « Non, ce n'est pas ça. Bien que je sois heureuse de l'entendre. La diffusion s'est arrêtée peu après qu'Ernesto de la Cruz ait fait connaissance avec cette cloche. Alors je savais que le garçon avait survécu à sa chute, mais pas grand-chose de ce qui est arrivé par la suite. Mais je suis là pour une autre raison. » Elle remonta brièvement le paquet de tissu dans ses bras. « Je suis là pour rendre une propriété que nous avons confisqué la nuit dernière. »

Puis elle secoua abruptement la tête de nouveau, son sourire enjoué disparaissant un instant. Helena fixa une Imelda de plus en plus confuse.

« En fait, c'est plus une excuse qu'autre chose. Je sentais que j'avais besoin d'une excuse pour venir. J'ai d'abord vérifié à Shantytown, mais personne ne l'a vu depuis la nuit dernière. Et vu que je suis un peu trop curieuse pour mon propre bien et que j'ai fait quelques recherches il y a plusieurs décennies, je vous ai reconnue sur la scène et j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait un endroit de plus à vérifier. »

« Je… je ne comprends pas, » dit Imelda.

Helena sourit nerveusement et dit, « Je cherchais Héctor. Après avoir vu son état apparent la nuit dernière, et ce que tout le monde a entendu le garçon et de la Cruz dire pendant la diffusion, j'étais inquiète pour lui. »

Imelda cilla, surprise, incapable de penser pendant un instant. Puis elle commença à véritablement intégrer les mots.

« Entrez, je vous en prie. »

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **« Estinto » signifie littéralement éteindre. On l'écrit sur les partitions pour indiquer que le style de cette section devrait être aussi doux que possible, sans vie et à peine audible.**

 **A propos de Mamá Coco et du fait qu'ils ont pu ramener sa mémoire avec une chanson, j'ai trouvé une théorie plausible.** _ **Pseudodémence dépressive**_ **est un syndrome vu chez les personnes âgées où ils montrent des symptômes de démence mais dont la cause est la dépression. Des personnes âgées avec des symptômes cognitifs prédominants comme une perte de mémoire, et un manque de précisions, ainsi qu'un ralentissement prédominent des mouvements et un discours réduit ou ralenti, ont parfois était mal diagnostiqués de démence alors que des recherches plus poussées ont montré qu'ils souffraient d'un épisode majeur de dépression. Et au contraire de la démence, la pseudodémence dépressive peut être inversée.**

 **Cela ne prend pas trop d'imagination d'extrapoler comment une vieille femme qui a attendu toute sa vie que son père revienne tandis que sa mère faisait tout ce qui était possible pour effacer toute trace de lui, et ayant la musique (quelque chose qui lui rappelait de moments heureux avec ses parents) bannie de sa vie, et ayant réussi à survivre non seulement à sa mère et à ses oncles, mais aussi son mari, sa belle-sœur, et même une de ses filles pourrait finir en dépression. Ramener la musique dans sa vie et lui autoriser à parler de son père après tout ce temps pourrait théoriquement lui faire du bien.**

 **Au sujet d'Helena López, j'ai emprunté le nom et quelques autres infos de** _ **im-fairly-whitty**_ **sur Tumblr. Elle est la femme qui a fait passer Héctor au scan dans le film.**


	3. Legato

**Salut à tous !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette grande période de blanc ; ma vie a été quelque peu mouvementée :/ En ce moment, j'essaie de me remettre à l'écriture et à la traduction ! Pour ceux qui suivent Les larmes du froid, attendez-vous à un possible chapitre dans quelques temps !**

 **Merci de votre fidélité, et sans attendre plus longtemps : Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

3\. Legato

Imelda laissa entrer l'agent, essayant de résister à sa réaction initiale et d'avoir un esprit ouvert. La femme était une invitée. Elle devait faire preuve d'hospitalité au lieu de sauter aux conclusions comme son esprit essayait déjà de le faire.

Helena la suivit dans le petit salon et prit le siège indiqué. Elle semblait un peu plus confortable alors qu'elle posait son paquet de tissu. Imelda resta debout.

« Comment connaissez-vous Héctor ? » demanda Imelda.

Elle n'avait pas voulu utiliser ce ton accusateur. Rien n'indiquait que quoi que ce soit puisse se passer entre eux. Imelda se força à être objective. Elle n'allait pas faire le même genre d'erreur que celle qui avait conduit à des décennies de haine et de colère pour des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis.

Mais plus de quatre-vingt-dix ans passés à assumer le pire ne rendaient pas cela facile pour Imelda. Et c'était un très long moment passé à être seul. Surtout vu qu'Imelda avait été très claire sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui. Plusieurs fois. Ce n'était pas hors du champ des possibles qu'il ait finalement avancé dans sa vie lorsqu'il avait fait face à son rejet froid.

Et l'agent _était_ à la fois jeune et belle. Certainement plus jeune qu'Imelda, que ce soit chronologiquement où physiquement. Ses courts et lisses cheveux noirs flattaient bien son visage sous sa casquette d'uniforme. Et les marques faciales rouges et oranges lui donnaient l'air amicale et chaleureuse, les larges points rouges encerclant ses orbites étant tout particulièrement charmants. On ne pouvait dénier le fait qu'Helena López était une magnifique jeune femme, le genre qui attraperait le regard de n'importe quel homme.

Mais il n'y avait aucune preuve ou même une indication qu'Héctor aurait… Et même si c'était le cas, quel droit avait Imelda de se plaindre ? Elle avait abandonné toute revendication sur lui lorsqu'elle avait refusé ne serait-ce que de le laisser l'approcher pendant des décennies. Ou même quand ses actions dans la vie l'avaient amené aux portes de la Dernière Mort.

« Je suppose que je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je le connais. Pas vraiment. Mais tout le monde travaillant à la Grande Gare Centrale de Marigold le connait au moins _de nom_. Agents, gardes de sécurité, et même les commis. Héctor est tristement célèbre, » dit Helena. « Vous voyez, chaque année depuis un peu moins d'un siècle, Héctor a essayé de traverser le pont. Mais il n'a jamais eu de _foto_ sur aucune _ofrenda_ , alors il n'est pas autorisé à le traverser. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui importer. Alors, chaque année, il essaye de nouvelles méthodes créatives pour tricher et soutirer son passage du pont malgré tout. Plusieurs de mes collègues essaient de deviner ce que pourrait être son prochain essai. » Elle sourit brièvement à un souvenir, presque nostalgique. « Ma première année était celle où il s'était déguisé en alebrije. Il y avait une traînée de peinture partout. » Son expression devint ensuite légèrement plus solennelle. « Mes ses tentatives dans les dernières décennies ont été plus désespérées. »

La jalousie et la suspicion qui avaient tenté de s'élever se firent promptement écraser pas son explication, poussant Imelda vers des pensées plus importantes. Il n'avait jamais arrêté d'essayer de rentrer à la maison. Imelda prit une inspiration tremblante alors qu'elle réalisait exactement ce qu'Helena disait. Héctor n'avait jamais arrêté de tenter de rentrer à la maison. Alors même qu'il savait que c'était impossible, il avait continué d'essayer. D'abord, il avait tenté de les rejoindre toutes les deux. Et une fois qu'Imelda était décédée, il avait quand même tenté de rejoindre leur fille.

Héctor n'avait jamais abandonné ses essais pour revenir vers elles. Il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer sa famille ou de vouloir les revoir.

« J'ai fini par devenir curieuse à propos de pourquoi il continuait d'essayer, » continua-t-elle. « Alors je suis allée fouiller dans des dossiers auxquels je ne suis techniquement pas supposée avoir accès. Ça a pris un moment. Il a un dossier assez impressionnant grâce à toutes ses tentatives, en réalité. Mais j'ai finalement trouvé une référence à une confrontation très bruyante entre lui et une certaine Imelda Rivera. Une confrontation assez unilatérale. »

S'il lui était resté de la chair, Imelda aurait rougit. Elle savait exactement de quoi Helena parlait. Son très public emportement envers Héctor n'était pas un des moments dont elle était fière. C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu depuis qu'Héctor était parti de la maison. Il y avait eu beaucoup de fureur à l'encontre de l'homme impliqué et elle n'avait pas du tout été subtile sur ses sentiments. Ce qui expliquait la trace écrite qu'Helena avait mentionnée.

« Trouver des informations sur vous et votre famille était légèrement plus facile. Surtout vu que vos dossiers étaient plus à jour étant donné que vous traversez le pont chaque _Día de Muertos_. J'ai… deviné la connexion entre vous deux. Héctor était autrefois votre mari et il essayait de voir votre fille. Ais-je raison ? »

« _Sí_ , » dit doucement Imelda.

Helena secoua la tête et dit, « J'aurais aimé qu'il puisse traverser le pont, qu'il y ait une faille qu'il puisse utiliser. J'ai fait des recherches au fil des années, essayant de voir s'il avait un autre moyen pour lui. Quelque chose de plus vieux que les systèmes actuels. Avant la photographie, il y avait d'autres manières de représenter les membres de la famille décédés sur les _ofrendas_. Et les scanners sont une addition relativement nouvelle, bien après son arrivée. Ils ont juste aidé à dynamiser et accélérer la procédure. Mais peu importe à quel point je cherchais, il n'y avait rien à faire pour lui. Pas de _foto_ sur une _ofrenda_ , pas de traversée du pont. »

Il était difficile de déterminer avec exactitude ce que pouvait être la relation entre Helena et Héctor. Imelda était à présent relativement certaine qu'elle n'avait aucune intention romantique envers lui. Mais Helena avait également admis ne pas réellement le connaitre. Elle le voyait apparemment une fois par an et seulement dans un cadre professionnel. Alors ce n'était pas vraiment non plus une amitié.

Mais elle avait à la fois sympathisé avec sa situation et respecté sa détermination. Et elle s'inquiétait assez de son bien-être pour le rechercher après la nuit dernière.

« Regarder ses tentatives annuelles n'était pas aussi amusant quand on comprenait _pourquoi_ il le faisait. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que n'importe quel parent ferait la même chose, mais très peu de gens continueraient à essayer aussi longtemps que lui. J'ai commencé à m'assurer que je m'occuperais de n'importe laquelle des queues vers laquelle on le verrait se diriger. J'essayais au moins d'être gentille et de ne pas rire. Mais on pouvait tous dire qu'il était à court de temps. »

Elle lissa son uniforme. Son sourire était à présent un peu triste.

« La nuit dernière, il a tenté de se déguiser en Frida Kahlo pour traverser. Ce n'était pas exactement sa tentative la plus créative. Et quand cela a échoué, il a tenté de s'échapper. Il savait ce que le reste d'entre nous pouvait clairement voir. Qu'il ne serait pas capable de réessayer l'année prochaine. Quand les agents de sécurité l'ont embarqué, je m'attendais complètement à ce qu'il continue à revenir toute la nuit en essayant différentes combines. »

« Mais au lieu de ça, il est tombé sur Miguel, » dit Imelda.

Helena hocha la tête et dit, « Il semblerait. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit d'autre dans le public ait réalisé qu'il était le Héctor mentionné à l'Aurore Spectaculaire vu qu'il n'est jamais apparu à l'écran. Même les autres agents de départs ne le comprendront pas car ils ne réaliseront pas sa connexion avec vous. En assumant qu'ils vous aient reconnue sur scène, bien sûr. » Elle haussa légèrement les épaules. « Peu de gens croiraient qu'un membre de la famille de cordonniers Rivera chanterait sur scène, et encore moins vous. Vous avez une certaine réputation en ce qui concerne le domaine des chaussures et de la musique. La plupart assumerons que la chanteuse et vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. »

Donc, si quelqu'un venait enquêter sur qui était le vrai talent derrière Ernesto de la Cruz, il ne saurait pas par où commencer. Sa famille serait laissée en paix pour le moment. Des gens pourraient finir par le comprendre et commencer à fouiner de ce qu'elle avait compris, les fans obsédés et les paparazzis étaient tels des vautours affamés et n'abandonnaient jamais. Mais ils auraient du temps avant que cela n'arrive. Imelda se contenterait de cela.

« Mais comme j'ai déjà admis que retourner la propriété confisquée était plus une excuse qu'autre chose, je suppose que je devrais demander ce pour quoi je suis venue, » dit Helena, ramenant légèrement ses cheveux en arrière dans un geste qui les auraient coincés derrière son oreille lorsqu'elle était vivante. « Señora Rivera… Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à Héctor ? Est-il… ? »

Une pointe soudaine d'inquiétude et l'envie irrésistible de retourner à l'étage pour aller voir si tout allait bien l'entourant, Imelda dit doucement, « Il est… Il n'a pas été oublié. Pas encore. Mais il… Il ne va pas bien. »

L'expression d'Helena tomba à la nouvelle. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air surprise. Elle avait su que la Dernière Mort s'approchait sournoisement de lui depuis un long moment. Depuis plus longtemps qu'Imelda le savait. Après un moment où elle essaya de forcer ses traits à redevenir professionnels et contrôlés, l'agent se leva et arrangea son uniforme.

« Je comprends. Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, » dit-elle avec un bref hochement de tête, son expression de "Service Client" maintenue fermement en place. « Merci de me l'avoir dit. »

Elle commença à se diriger vers la porte avant qu'Imelda ne puisse dire un mot. Tout dans le langage du corps de la jeune femme montrait à quel point Helena se sentait soudain inconfortable, comme si elle s'inquiétait que sa présence ne soit plus voulue. Comme si elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait abusé de son hospitalité et n'avait pas sa place ici. Et il y avait de la pitié dans ses yeux. De la pitié pour Héctor et de la pitié pour Imelda.

Imelda combattit l'envie de grincer des dents en réponse. Elle ne voulait pas de la pitié d'une étrangère. Elle ne l'avait même pas acceptée des voisins qu'elle avait connus toute sa vie. Mais la pitié pour Héctor… Elle garderait son silence et l'accepterait en son nom.

« Je sais que c'est beaucoup à demander, » dit Helena, pausant alors qu'elle sortait, « mais si quelque chose devait arriver… Je ne veux pas attendre un an pour découvrir s'il réessaiera à nouveau de traverser le pont. » Elle secoua tristement la tête. « Ce serait difficile d'imaginer un _Día de Muertos_ sans qu'Héctor ne se montre. Tous les papás ne sont pas aussi loyaux et déterminés que lui. J'en ai assez vu dans la vie en tant que travailleur social pour savoir cela.

« Nous vous ferons savoir si quelque chose arrive, » dit Imelda. « Et… merci. Pour avoir ramené la robe. Et pour avoir veillé sur lui. »

« J'aurais juste aimé pouvoir l'aider. »

Dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte, Imelda se précipita vers les escaliers. Elle ne courut pas. Elle ne paniqua pas alors qu'elle réalisait à quel point elle avait été longue. Imelda ne paniqua _pas_. Et si elle se déplaça plus rapidement que nécessaire et sauta quelques marches, il n'y avait personne de réveillé pour en être témoin.

Pour une fois, Imelda se sentit reconnaissante pour la lumière anormale venant des os d'Héctor. Même avec la lumière du soleil traversant le verre de la porte vitrée, elle aperçut la lueur s'échappant de la pièce avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte. Avant même de le voir, elle savait qu'il était toujours là où elle l'avait laissé. Héctor n'avait pas disparu.

« Je ne voulais pas prendre aussi longtemps, » murmura-t-elle doucement, revenant discrètement sur sa chaise.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'entende, pas plus qu'avant. Héctor semblait dans le même état qu'avant, sans vie et luminescent. Il ne s'était pas amélioré, pas même légèrement. Mais il n'était pas parti. Et Imelda se sentait mieux en lui parlant comme s'il pouvait l'entendre. Cela rendait plus facile la tâche d'ignorer à quel point l'état dans lequel Héctor était ne lui allait pas, si drastiquement différent de son état normal et énergique.

Imelda lui saisit de nouveau la main, les os toujours trop froids et fragiles dans sa poigne douce. Elle prit une inspiration tremblante. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire à part attendre et espère que tout aille pour le mieux. Imelda n'aimait pas ne rien faire. C'était trop similaire à se sentir impuissant. Et elle refusait d'être impuissante.

Pas lorsqu'Imelda avait dû trouver un moyen de subvenir aux besoins de sa famille seule. Et certainement pas maintenant.

« Mais je peux être patiente, » dit-elle. « Si tu peux attendre tout ce temps pour voir notre fille, alors nous pouvons attendre pour toi. Nous pouvons attendre. Tu dois juste aller mieux. Où que la Dernière Mort ait essayé de t'emmener, tu ne peux pas y rester. Tu dois aller mieux, Héctor. »

Même dits doucement, ses mots contenaient force et autorité. Ce n'était pas une requête, mais plus un ordre à son intention. Elle suppliait presque -mais pas tout à fait- la silhouette sans vie à faire ce qu'elle avait voulu d'Héctor pendant quatre-vingt-seize ans : s'il-te-plaît, retrouve le chemin du retour.

Non-dite était la même demande qu'elle avait passée d'innombrables nuits à murmurer dans leur lit vide jusqu'à ce que cet espoir soit réduit en poussière sous la dure réalisation qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais en vie.

 _Je te veux, tu me manques…_

 _Je t'en prie, reviens à la maison._

* * *

Le sommeil vint rapidement dû à la fatigue, mais ce n'était pas le somme le plus reposant. Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente continuaient de tourner dans le crâne de Rosita et elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Imelda et au membre de leur famille longtemps aliéné, un étage en dessous de sa chambre. Seul son épuisement général des évènements stressants du _Día de Muertos_ s'assura qu'elle dorme.

Mais après quelques heures de sommeil troublé, le reste de la famille commença à bouger à nouveau. Ils se glissèrent au rez-de-chaussée, n'osant même pas regarder la porte. Personne ne voulait risquer de déranger Imelda. Pas maintenant. Pas après tout ce qui était arrivé. À la place, la famille Rivera essayait de parler à voix basse et d'éviter les lattes grinçantes du plancher.

Ils chuchotaient entre eux autour de la table. Ils parlaient principalement des évènements de leur chaotique _Día de Muertos_. Comme Miguel mourant presque. Ou le fait qu'Ernesto de la Cruz ait assassiné Héctor des décennies auparavant, et avait presque fait la même chose à Miguel la nuit dernière. Ou le fait que Mamá Imelda avait chanté.

Ce dernier fait était probablement la partie la plus choquante de la nuit entière.

« Elle avait pour habitude de chanter magnifiquement, » dit doucement Oscar. « Elle adorait ça. Et- »

« -Elle le faisait tout le temps, » continua Felipe. « Pas devant une foule comme ça, en revanche. Jamais plus que- »

« Quelques dizaines de personnes tout au plus. Et même là, elle préférait de plus petits groupes. Honnêtement- »

« -On as toujours pensé qu'elle avait une petite peur de la scène lorsqu'il y avait un grand public. »

« Mamá Imelda ? Elle n'aurait peur de rien, » dit Julio.

Croisant les bras et envoyant un regard éloquent à son papá, Victoria dit, « Pas même de faire une performance pour des milliers de personnes sans avertissement et en n'ayant pas chanté depuis presque un siècle ? Cela pourrait faire marquer une pause à n'importe qui. Même Mamá Imelda. »

« Mais elle l'a fait. Elle a chanté devant tout le monde. Et c'était incroyable, » dit Rosita, souriant au souvenir de la magnifique chanson. « Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle chantait réellement pour la foule, même alors qu'elle essayait de garder la _foto_ éloignée de De la Cruz. » Sachant qu'elle foulait un terrain dangereux, Rosita s'arrêta brièvement, avant d'ajouter, « je pense que Mamá Imelda chantait pour _lui_. »

Tout le monde se tortilla inconfortablement. Aucun d'entre eux n'était encore certain de la manière d'approcher le sujet d'Héctor, ou s'ils étaient même autorisés à l'aborder. Pendant des décennies, personne ne pouvait le mentionner. Pas sous le toit d'Imelda. Tous en avaient suffisamment vu et déduit pour savoir combien de colère et de haine Imelda ressentait à l'encontre de l'homme.

Et pourtant, elle avait chanté sur scène pour protéger sa photographie, elle avait tenu sa main dans la sienne quand ils avaient donné à Miguel leur bénédiction et elle ne l'avait pas immédiatement lâchée après, et maintenant, elle était assise en vigile à son chevet pour voir si Héctor allait survivre. Ce n'étaient pas des actions nées de la haine.

Aucun d'entre eux ne savait ce que tout cela signifiait. Imelda avait-elle pardonné Héctor après tout ? S'il se réveillait un jour, serait-il le bienvenu dans le foyer à partir de maintenant ? La musique était-elle de nouveau autorisée ?

« Au temps où elle chantait, Imelda semblait toujours plus heureuse quand elle chantait avec lui, » dit lentement Oscar.

« Et la musique d'Héctor semblait toujours encore meilleure quand il jouait pour elle. »

Rosita sourit et dit, « Comme c'est adorable. »

A part les jumeaux, aucun d'entre eux n'avait rencontré l'homme avant la nuit dernière. Ils savaient seulement le peu qu'Imelda avait révélé. Ils savaient qu'il était un musicien qui avait abandonné sa famille. Cela peignait une impression très différente de ce qu'ils avaient vu d'Héctor. Tout à propos de lui semblait le désigner comme un homme bien qui avait fait une erreur, pour laquelle il payait encore le prix. Rosita pouvait dire qu'il se souciait véritablement d'Imelda et de sa famille.

Peut-être était-ce simplement le trait romantique de Rosita qui lui faisait voir des choses qui n'étaient pas là. Même si Rosita ne s'était jamais sentie attirée par aucun des hommes de Santa Cecilia (à la frustration grandissante de sa mamá au cours de sa vie), elle avait toujours aimé observer des couples ensemble. Elle était heureuse de les voir heureux ensemble. Et quand son frère avait épousé une femme dont il était fou amoureux, Mamá Imelda l'avait accueillie dans la famille et dans l'entreprise sans hésitation. Si quelqu'un pouvait croire que Rosita pouvait avoir une vie heureuse sans trouver de mari, ce serait cette femme. Mais Rosita s'était toujours demandé si tous les anciens sentiments d'Imelda pour l'homme qui l'avait quittée s'étaient transformés en haine.

Maintenant, il semblerait qu'elle pourrait finalement avoir sa réponse. Rosita pouvait affirmer que, juste comme Héctor se souciait toujours d'Imelda, elle aussi ressentait toujours quelque chose pour lui. Et apprendre qu'il avait été assassiné en essayant de revenir à la maison n'aurait pas créé ces sentiments. Cela aurait simplement donné à Imelda la permission d'admettre à nouveau ces émotions.

Tout cela était tellement mignon et romantique, si elle y pensait comme il faut.

Excepté le fait qu'Héctor avait presque été oublié et qu'il s'était tellement approché de la Dernière Mort qu'il avait fini dans un état insupportablement proche de la version des morts d'un coma. Et personne ne savait s'il se réveillerait un jour, ou même s'il survivrait. Ça lui fendait purement le cœur.

Elle n'avait pas vu beaucoup de gens subir la Dernière Mort, mais Rosita l'avait vu quelques fois. Principalement dans le cas où un membre obscur d'une large famille finissait par passer à travers les mailles du filet, les vivants perdant la trace d'un distant cousin vieux de plusieurs générations ou d'un arrière-grand-oncle qui n'avait pas survécu à l'enfance. Des gens qui avaient encore de la famille dans la mort pour s'occuper d'eux alors que les vivants avaient oublié. Ceux sans personne dans la vie comme dans la mort, ceux sans _ofrendas_ et dont on se souvenait à peine, disparaissaient probablement plus souvent. Mais ils se cachaient habituellement, alors la Dernière Mort restait une chose rare et effrayante à laquelle assister pour ceux dont on se souvenait plus affectueusement.

Rosita espérait silencieusement que cette histoire d'amour ne finirait pas en tragédie avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de voir si la relation pouvait être ravivée.

« Il commence à se faire assez tard, » dit finalement Victoria. « Pensez-vous que nous devrions passer voir Mamá Imelda ? »

Baissant nerveusement la tête, Julio dit, « Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille être dérangée. »

« Je vais y aller et voir si je peux lui parler, » dit Rosita. « Peut-être même qu'elle prendra un peu de repos. »

« Bonne chance pour ça, » dit Felipe.

Rosita refusa de laisser son commentaire ou la nervosité de son frère la dissuader. Se levant de la table, elle commença à réunir quelques objets. Une couette du placard contenant le linge de maison. Un des livres de Victoria qu'elle avait emprunté plus tôt et dont elle était à la moitié. Un bol qu'elle avait rempli d'eau chaude et un gant de toilette doux. Et une fois qu'elle eut rassemblé ses articles variés, elle les porta à l'étage.

« Mamá Imelda ? » Appela-t-elle doucement en entrant dans la pièce.

Puis elle s'arrêta. Rosita fixa la scène pendant un moment. Héctor était exactement comme avant, inerte et brillant de la lumière contre-nature de la Dernière Mort. Mais Mamá Imelda avait réussi à s'assoupir dans la chaise à ses côtés. Elle tenait sa main avec douceur, même dans son sommeil. Encore une fois, Rosita fut frappée par la tendresse pure de cette action. Ces deux-là devaient avoir été adorables quand ils étaient jeunes, avant qu'Ernesto ne ruine tout.

Elle posa tout sur la coiffeuse. Puis Rosita s'approcha de l'épaule d'Imelda et la secoua doucement.

Imelda se réveilla en sursaut presque instantanément, une lueur brève de panique dans les yeux avant qu'elle ne repère Héctor en face d'elle. Seulement après qu'elle ne soit rassurée de son existence, se tourna-t-elle vers Rosita.

« Tu as besoin de dormir, Mamá Imelda, » dit-elle avec autant de gentillesse qu'elle pouvait mettre dans ses mots.

« Je vais bien. »

« Je sais. Mais tu es aussi restée debout toute la nuit et nous aurons probablement besoin d'ouvrir l'atelier demain. Nous ne pouvons pas rester fermés pour toujours. Alors tu pourrais peut-être prendre du vrai repos, » dit Rosita. « S'il-te-plaît ? Je peux lui tenir compagnie un moment. »

Son expression butée resta en place un moment. Puis Imelda s'adoucit légèrement, sa fatigue et son inquiétude revenant sur son visage. Rosita choisit de prendre le risque de la pousser un peu plus.

« Tu es la bienvenue dans ma chambre, si tu veux. Je peux m'asseoir ici et lire tandis que tu te reposes, » dit-elle. « Je voulais finir ce livre rapidement et le rendre à Victoria de toute façon. Je promets de te faire savoir si quoi que ce soit change. »

Imelda, réticente, hocha lentement la tête, acceptant l'offre. Elle relâcha prudemment la main d'Héctor et la reposa sur le matelas. Puis elle se leva de la chaise. La femme se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit quelque chose fait d'un tissu blanc et fluide, sa chemise de nuit.

« Merci, Rosita. Une courte sieste me ferait probablement du bien, » dit doucement Imelda. « Est-ce que tous les autres vont bien ? »

« _Sí_ , Mamá Imelda. Ils sont en bas et devraient s'en sortir seuls jusqu'au matin. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour nous. Pour l'instant, prends soin de toi et repose-toi. S'il-te-plaît ? »

« Je le ferai, ne serait-ce que pour t'empêcher de t'inquiéter. Je sais comment tu es. »

Se rappelant comment elle avait l'habitude de surveiller et de s'inquiéter pour les petites Elena et Victoria, tout autant que Coco le faisait lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, Rosita ne pouvait pas protester. Même si elle ne s'était jamais mariée ni n'avait eut d'enfants, elle ne pouvait pas cacher ou nier sa nature maternelle. Prendre soin des gens était une part de ce qu'était Rosita. S'inquiéter pour ceux dont elle se souciait n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait empêcher.

Imelda s'arrêta brièvement dans l'encadrement de la porte, offrant à la silhouette allongée sur le lit un dernier regard. Puis elle s'en alla, les marches d'escaliers grinçant alors qu'elle montait au troisième étage. Rosita écouta les bruits de pas jusqu'à ce que Mamá Imelda atteigne la chambre et s'installe. Une fois que le silence fut revenu, Rosita reprit le bol d'eau et se rassit.

Elle avait vu Héctor la nuit précédente. Et ce n'étaient pas seulement ses os d'un jaune fade qui le faisaient paraître aussi sale. C'était difficile à dire maintenant que la lumière dissimulait la plupart des détails, mais elle avait remarqué combien de poussière et de terre s'accumulaient sur ses os. Courir à travers toute la ville avec Miguel, sans mentionner les fois où il s'était effondré au sol alors que son corps était parcouru de spasmes causés par l'approche de son sort, l'avaient laissé recouvert de saletés au matin.

Cela ne ferait pas de mal d'en nettoyer le plus gros. C'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire pour Héctor. Elle voulait faire quelque chose d'utile. De plus, Rosita se sentait toujours mieux quand elle était propre après un bain chaud.

Trempant brièvement le gant dans l'eau tiède, Rosita s'approcha et le passa doucement sur son crâne. Le long de son front, au-delà de ses tempes, et autour de ses orbites, elle usa de petits gestes prudents. Elle utilisa la même technique qu'elle utilisait à l'occasion quand elle gardait les enfants de Coco et devait leur donner le bain avant l'heure du coucher, douce et apaisante. Elle concentra brièvement son nettoyage autour des marques faciales vives, traçant chacune d'elles avec le gant avant de passer à la suivante. Déplaçant une de ses mains à l'arrière de son crâne pour aider à le stabiliser, Rosita passa le long de ses pommettes puis de sa mâchoire. Il ne bougea pas plus qu'il ne réagit à ses efforts. Mais Rosita ne laissa pas cela la décourager

Il était mort si jeune. Cette pensée la frappa alors qu'elle rinçait le gant. Il devait avoir été plus vieux qu'Abel, au Pays des vivants, d'à peine quelques années. Cela ne semblait pas juste. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il soit mort si jeune, qu'Imelda l'ait perdu et n'ait pas su pourquoi, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait pu le connaître avant maintenant, et que la Dernière Mort ait essayé de le prendre.

« Mais tu iras bien, » assura-t-elle, essorant le tissu. « La Dernière Mort ne t'aura pas. Tu es en sécurité. »

Supportant prudemment son crâne et soulevant légèrement son corps de l'oreiller, elle bougea le gant sur les vertèbres de son cou. Rosita travailla soigneusement entre chacune d'entre elles. Puis elle le releva un peu plus, à moitié nerveuse à l'idée que ses os faiblement connectés ne tombent en morceaux. Tout aussi douce que déterminée, elle retira doucement le t-shirt en lambeaux de son corps sans l'abîmer davantage. Puis elle passa lentement le gant sur le reste de ses vertèbres exposées et l'arrière de sa cage thoracique avant de replacer convenablement Héctor sur le lit.

Evitant les os brisés précautionneusement enveloppés, elle continua avec les petits gestes circulaires. Le reste de sa cage thoracique, le long de ses épaules, et puis le long de ses bras.

« Elle t'aime toujours, tu sais, » dit doucement Rosita. « Coco, je veux dire. Elle ne pouvait pas parler de toi. Aucun d'entre nous ne le faisait. Mais si quelqu'un abordait le sujet, Mamá Imelda se mettait en colère. » Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle passa le tissu humide sur chaque os de sa main. « Mais pas Coco. Elle n'était jamais furieuse contre toi. Elle était triste et tu lui manquais clairement, mais elle n'était jamais en colère. Pas de toutes les années où je l'ai connue. Peu importe ce qui est arrivé, elle t'aime toujours. Et quand tu te réveilleras, et qu'elle arrivera ici, elle te le dira elle-même. »

Alors qu'elle finissait avec son autre main, Rosita tourna son attention vers le plus gros des dégâts : ses pieds. Le pauvre homme s'était déplacé pieds nus pendant Dieu sait combien de temps. La terre devait s'être complètement ancrée dans ses os à présent, surtout avec toutes les entailles et petites égratignures qu'elle avait remarqué sur lui, et qui seraient parfaites pour piéger de la saleté. Pas qu'elle se risquerait à réellement frotter. Elle devait déjà être prudente avec ses os les plus épais, son corps étant en ce moment impossiblement fragile. Les plus petits de ses pieds ne survivraient pas à un traitement brutal. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était qu'elle brise où broie ses os par accident.

La Dernière Mort l'avait amené à deux doigts de devenir de la poussière. Il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour achever ce qui avait été commencé.

« Nous devrons nous occuper de cela, » dit-elle, le gant travaillant en douceur pour ôter la terre de la surface luminescente de ses os. « Un Rivera sans chaussures ? Ce ne va pas du tout. Quel genre de famille serions-nous si nous laissions cela continuer ? Un des nôtres sans chaussures, c'est presque un crime. »

Une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite d'avoir fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, Rosita rinça le gant une dernière fois. L'eau était froide, à présent, et semblait plutôt trouble. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer où Héctor était allé se fourrer pour ramasser autant de terre et de poussière. Mais au moins, il était un peu plus propre que tout à l'heure, alors Rosita se sentait un peu mieux.

Posant le bol sur le côté, elle ramassa l'édredon qu'elle avait amené et le plaça sur la silhouette immobile. Elle borda Héctor de la même façon que le faisait Mamá quand Rosita était une enfant. Le tissu ne bloquait pas complètement la lumière émanant de ses os, mais il atténuait la lueur. Puis, prenant un moment pour plier sa chemise en lambeaux et notant mentalement de voir s'ils pouvaient la sauver plus tard, Rosita se réadossa contre la chaise avec le livre emprunté.

Il était aussi confortable que possible et c'était à présent son tour de s'installer. Elle avait le sentiment que c'allait être une longue nuit.

* * *

 **A/N : Imelda prend finalement un peu de repos. Considérant le fait qu'elle est probablement réveillée depuis le jour précédent et que c'a été une soirée très stressante, elle a besoin de sommeil. Heureusement, elle a une grande famille pour aider à garder un œil sur tout.**

 **Et la prochaine fois, nous irons de nouveau voir comment se porte la famille vivante. Miguel doit encore découvrir pour combien de temps il est puni.**

 **« Legato » indique que les notes devraient être douces et presque les unes sur les autres, plutôt qu'une articulation claire et distincte.**


End file.
